Many people keep pets in a room of a house or apartment. Some pets do not like being confined and attempt to get out of the room. Damage can occur when a pet is left alone trying to get out of the room, house, or apartment. The pet typically tears at the carpet or flooring of the room in an attempt to get out. The rip or damage normally begins at the doorway and worsens by spreading throughout the room. Further, if a pet can see and reach carpet on the other side of the door, damage can occur in this manner as well. The damage caused by pets may be costly to home owners, renters, and businesses.
To protect an existing flooring under doorways from being ripped, torn or damaged by a confined pet, a cover can be used to prevent damage. A carpet joint when flooring transitions from carpet to tile or wood flooring may be protected. The cover can also be used to prevent pets from attempting entry into a room.
To this end, although floor coverings of the existing art are operable, further improvements are desirable to enhance the use of a floor cover which is portable and functions to prevent damage to carpet and flooring. It is to such a floor cover that the present invention is directed.